


The Christmas Market

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Much to Robbie's surprise, James is remarkably positive about visiting the Christmas market.  Could there be a particular reason?
Relationships: James Hathaway/Robert Lewis
Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068605
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	The Christmas Market

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verdandemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdandemi/gifts).



“For someone who normally hates this sort of thing, you’re remarkably cheerful,” Robbie Lewis observed. He pulled the collar of his coat up and tightened the scarf around his neck to prevent the cold air blowing in.

“Oh, once a year a Christmas market can be fun,” James Hathaway replied. “You might be able to find something a bit different for Laura, something with a homemade touch.”

“As opposed to the scarves in the shop window she made a point of showing me last week, at the same time as making sure I knew what her favourite colours were.”

“Fair enough. Well, how about artisan presents for your grandchildren?”

“At three times the price I’d pay on the high street.”

“Tree decorations. Not cat attracting of course.”

“Yes, there’s probably something I can buy for the tree. After last year’s debacle some of the ornaments do need replacing.”

“There you are then. What better place to buy them than at a traditional Christmas market.?”

“Hmmph!”

Robbie and James started to look around the stalls. Suddenly, James veered towards a stall selling cookies.

“Have you got any of Uncle Bill’s specials?” he asked.

The stallholder produced a bag from under the counter and charged James twice the displayed price for what looked to Robbie like a bag half the size of the others on the counter.

When they had moved away from the stall, James took a cookie from the bag, broke it in half and gave half to Robbie. “What do you think?” he asked.

Robbie looked at the half cookie, sniffed it suspiciously and said, “Marijuana?”

“Yes! Which was what I’d expected.”

“Hmm!”

They continued on round until James stopped before another stall. “Don’t you think something like that would be perfect for Laura?” he said.

“I thought…” Robbie began, but James stood on his foot, so he finished by saying, “she’d be very pleased with one of those necklaces.”

They went over and began examining the jewellery. Robbie noticed James smile at a woman who was also looking at the goods, and who he thought he vaguely recognised.

The stallholder came over to her. “Lovely, aren’t they?” he said. “Were you after anything in particular?”

“I have got a couple of questions I’d like you to answer. I’m DI Walker.” She showed him her warrant card.

The stallholder took a step backwards and then pushed the stall counter at Walker, knocking her over with it. He turned to run, but James was too quick and had him pinioned to the ground, before retrieving the handcuffs from his coat pocket.

Robbie pulled the counter off Walker and helped her to sit up. “Is anything broken?” he asked.

She grimaced and said, “I don’t think so. I shall be bruised though. And this has probably ruined the rest of the operation.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Robbie said quietly. “We have some of Uncle Bill’s decidedly dodgy cookies. And I’m sure I spotted DS Tomlinson taking an unexpected amount of interest in the model railway stall.”

James had radioed for back up, and it wasn’t long before they were joined by two uniformed officers, who Robbie concluded must have been deliberately stationed nearby. Once uniform had taken the stallholder away, James and Robbie escorted DI Walker back to her car, where she assured them she was fine and was quite happy to drive herself back to the station.

James drove Robbie home before also going into the station. 

On the way Robbie said, “And after all that, I never bought any decorations for the tree.”

“Never mind,” James replied. “You’ll find something cheaper on the high street.”


End file.
